


It's nice to have a friend

by NovaDevil



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Calum Hood-centric, Childhood Friends, Cute Calum Hood, Dogs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like, M/M, Married Life, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, Reminiscing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaDevil/pseuds/NovaDevil
Summary: If you ask Calum how he ended up here, he'll probably laugh and say he has no fucking idea but he's glad anyway.But right now, on a lazy Sunday afternoon, he has all the time in the world to take a reminiscing look back at everything that's happened since he was just a little kid in Sydney, and the one fixed feature through it all.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a muke trash but for some reason this song has been screaming MALUM at me since I heard it, so this fic happened.

If you ask Calum how he ended up here, he'll probably laugh and say he has no fucking idea but he's glad anyway.

But right now, on a lazy Sunday afternoon, he has all the time in the world to take a reminiscing look back at everything that's happened since he was just a little kid in Sydney, and the one fixed feature through it all.

He thinks about the first time he sat in a new class, nervous and a bit shy, also becoming the first time he saw **a proper fringe** on the blond boy who was sitting in the desk next to him and blasting Green Day into his headphones. Calum thinks that putting whatever little courage he had back then into asking the boy about the song and telling him he loved the band too as he watched green eyes slowly light up was probably the best thing he's ever done in his entire life.

Michael Clifford was an absolute nerd once Calum got him talking about video games at lunch break and he was ecstatic, by the end of the day, walking home and talking about everything and nothing in particular, Calum dared to think to himself he'd found a good friend only to be confirmed when a bashful Michael asked, 

"hey, you wanna hang out sometime? We could play FIFA at my place or whatever" 

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun"

From that day forward they only managed to get closer, even their parents had become good friends, joking about how their boys spent more time at each other's houses than their own (which they did). Camping trips with the Hood family by default included Michael where the boys insisted on sharing a tent and Calum always tagged along when the Clifford's went to the beach, kicking a ball on the sand and splashing the other boy all day until they fell asleep on the ride home from exhaustion.

Michael always showed up to Calum's football games even though it wasn't his thing and to this day Calum would swear he cheered the loudest and Michael would probably tell him to shut up. 

But as much as Michael was Calum's biggest fan, Calum was his. Years had passed since the first time his friend played the guitar for him and every single time Calum couldn't help but be in awe of how good he is, how much passion he has while his fingers moved along the strings with ease. It made him learn the guitar himself, begging Mali to teach him (and also to borrow her guitar but that's irrelevant), and his best friend helping him get better.

It was a few years later when things changed. Actually things changed in a lot of ways for them. They met two more people who became the catalyst to turn their lives a whole 180 but they also became a family and Calum&Michael became Ashton&Calum&Luke&Michael also now known as 5 Seconds of Summer, the small band from Australia that's touring the world with One Direction and gaining thousands upon thousands of fan following each day while writing and recording songs at the same time. Calum had only grown closer and more fond of Michael over time but with a newfound respect to go with it. The songs he wrote and the deep feelings behind them gave him a new perspective on the boy that filled his heart with different types of feelings. But as they sat on the roof of some hotel in Rome, sharing a couple beers and watching the sunset paint the sky pink as Calum watched it all add a soft angelic aura to his best friend's face, he realized those feelings weren't new at all. The thought scared him as much as it comforted him. 

They started playing 20 Questions after a bored sigh from Calum and an equally dramatic eye roll from Michael, asking each other stupid things that they already knew the answers to and laughing the night away. After a comfortable lull in the conversation Michael looked at him for a moment,

"You've been a bit stressed out lately"

It wasn't a question but Calum shrugged anyway, resting his hands next to him to lean back, gazing at the now-visible stars and Michael didn't push him to explain. Just muttered a quiet 'me too' which Calum knows. He knows because that's how well they know each other but also because he can see the slight tension in his friend's shoulders from the corner of his eye and the way he had fiddled with the label of his beer all night and how he looked like he had something on his mind for weeks but cut himself short and smiled every time Calum looked at him with worried eyes. 

It was so soft that Calum might've thought it was just the wind when something first brushed against his finger but as he sneaks a look down seeing the pale hand he's watched grow manlier and better at the guitar over the years, just barely touching his as if Michael's giving him the chance to pull away. He looks back up at the boy's face wanting to get his attention, to make sure this means what his heart hopes it means,

"Hey.."

Michael looks at him, a look of almost fear in his eyes that's quickly replaced by surprise and happiness when Calum turns his hand, palm up, still touching but waiting for Michael to confirm that this is what he wants. 

And he does.

They didn't let go of each other's hands until they had to go to their separate rooms that night with Ashton and Luke prodding each of them with questions along the lines of "finally told him, eh?" And "what's got you so happy?" Respectively.

He remembers the church, a block away from that same hotel where they became _more_ , Luke and Ashton in their Best Man suits, the rice their mothers tearfully sprayed on their doorstep like little snowflakes and how Michael insisted on carrying him inside because 

"It's TRADITION, babe!"

He makes pancakes with a cup of coffee and another of tea with honey and brings them all to the bedroom, smiling softly at the sight that greets him. Michael in between the white blankets cuddled up with Duke and South who crawled up next to him, his boys looking so peaceful like this. He places the food tray on the bedside table and grabs a stray pillow from the ground to aim it skillfully right at Michael's head,

"I know you're awake" making the other man chuckle but doesn't make any move to get up or even open his eyes, talking half into the pillow when he responds,

"You're so smart, babe, now come back to bed with me"

"No, we'll eat something first, Mikey, c'mon"

Finally getting him to sit up and kiss him in thanks for the breakfast because he was actually pretty hungry even though he won't admit it, they eat and talk, Michael getting up to put food for their fluffy babies halfway through, and they get a FaceTime from Ashton who's apparently chilling on a beach somewhere in Malibu and judging them for being 'lazy bastards still in your pajamas' to which Michael typically responds with a middle finger right into the camera.

Calum stands halfway in the balcony in their room after they're done and Michael insisted he cleans up, leaning against the door and enjoying the sun on his face, just breathing in the moment when he feels the hands that wrap around his waist and Michael's head coming to rest on his shoulder but not before pressing a kiss to his cheek. They stand like that, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of each other and their home.

Calum brings his hands to rest on top of Michael's and watches the golden and silver bands on their left hands press together as they intertwine their fingers, contrasting but completing each other, just like them.

He can almost feel the engraving on his ring

'wrapped around your finger'

Because his husband is cheesy like that but he knows he has no right to talk about cheesy since Michael's has 'Best Friend' engraved on the inside of it.

And as he lifts their joined hands and kisses right on top of Michael's ring, then the rest of his fingers making the other man laugh light-heartedly behind him,

He knows exactly how he ended up here, with Michael Clifford-Hood by his side, his friend, his lover, his home.

He knows neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, would be much appreciated:)


End file.
